Present invention embodiments relate to database systems, and more specifically, to dynamically and asynchronously caching query result sets of accelerated database queries. Some database platforms use accelerator systems to improve response times for complex, data-intensive database queries. An accelerator system is typically a supplemental appliance—separate from the primary database system—that includes dedicated hardware for rapid data access and processing. A portion of the data from the database (e.g., data that is static or changes infrequently) is loaded into the accelerator system. When the primary database system receives a query against this data, it may send the query to the accelerator system, which applies the query against the previously loaded data and returns a result set to the primary database system. The primary database system in turn sends the result set to the user or application that submitted the query. The accelerator system may produce results many times faster than the primary database system would itself. However, the response may still take minutes or even hours of processing time.